Reaching out
by Tsuki no Lomelinde
Summary: Sirius finds his old sketchbook, and makes a request... Slash and MPREG!


"Reaching out"

BY: Tsuki no Lómelinde

Summary: Sirius finds his old sketchbook and makes a request...

WARNING: This is a nice little ficlet that can stand on its own or can be a missing scene from my other story "Reality" and saying that, I would like to warn everyone who reads this that this is a Slash and MPREG story. Don't like. Don't read.

Disclaimer: If they belonged to me, do you think that I would be writing this stupid disclaimer? Didn't think so. The puppies belong to the wonderful genius J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to Plushii, AmandaMarsters, Destiny Bunny, Hpsaucy, and yaoi-is-gay-13 Thanks for all of your wonderful words of encouragement!!!!!!!

WARNING SPACE!!!!!!!!!!

Remember, this is a Slash and MPreg story!!!!!

Okay, now that that's all over with, on with the story!!

This is for Plushii who asked for more.....

Remus lowered himself carefully into the soft chair that resided in the living room of the house that he shared with Sirius. He rested his hands on his rounded stomach, and let out a tired sigh. 'Two more months till the baby's due.' Remus mused. 'It was exhausting to carry all that extra weight around.' He leaned his head back and let his eyes drift shut, the flat was nice and quiet, his eyes opened suddenly... It was too quiet. Where was Sirius?

Remus looked around the room as if expecting his lover to appear out of nowhere. Remus loved Sirius, he really did, but ever since Remus had told Sirius of his pregnancy, the other man had been unbearably protective, and was constantly hovering...and the fact that he wasn't in the general vicinity, made Remus wary. So, he sighed, and managed to haul himself to his feet to begin his search.

"Sirius?" Remus called up the stairs to the attic; he'd searched every other part of the house and had been unable to locate his missing lover. There was no answer, and fear blossomed in the pit of Remus' stomach, a feeling that made him feel ill. Sirius wouldn't just leave without telling him...What if something had happened...?

"Remus?" Sirius' voice called down from the attic, and his dark form appeared at the top of the stairs, he looked worried, "Were you calling me?"

Remus felt the fear subside, and he resisted the urge to whimper. Sirius came down the stairs at a dead run.

"Remus?"

"I...I couldn't find you, I looked everywhere, I called you..." Remus trailed off.

Sirius pulled his lover close, "I thought maybe you wanted some time for yourself, I could tell that you were getting annoyed with me... I'm sorry Remus." Sirius soothed.

Reluctantly Remus pulled away, and wiped his eyes, which had somehow gotten wet... "Don't be sorry, I'm just being silly, stupid hormones make me too emotional." He replied with a sniffle.

Sirius smiled, "I was looking for something of mine. That I haven't seen since school. Come on, I'll show you."

Curious, Remus allowed Sirius to help him up the stairs into the attic. Sirius bounded across the room, leaving Remus in the doorway. Remus smiled indulgently, and waited.

"Remember this?" Sirius asked and held up a leather bound book. "My sketchbook!" Sirius said with a grin, not even giving Remus a chance to reply.

The raven haired man came over to Remus and looked at him solemnly, "Would you mind if I sketched you?"

"Sketch me?"

"I don't know, no one has ever sketched me before." Remus replied.

"It's easy, I've sketched you before." Sirius said with one of his trademark grins, "you just didn't know it at the time. Here, I'll show you." And Sirius proceeded to open his sketchbook and show Remus pictures that he'd drew during their time at school.

"They're beautiful Siri." Remus murmured, as he looked upon a sketch of the four Marauders sitting under a tree on Hogwart's grounds.

"I had a hell of a time trying to draw myself." Sirius said with a laugh. Remus handed the sketchbook back to Sirius, "Alright, you can sketch me."

Sirius stepped forward and engulfed Remus in a hug, then kissed him. "Great! It will be beautiful. I promise."

Remus couldn't help but smile at his lover's antics, "I know it will Padfoot."

The next few days passed and the most exciting thing that happened was that it rained one night. Sirius made no mention of the sketch, until Remus made mention of it. "When are you going to draw it Siri?" he asked curiously, as the couple sat in the living room of their home. Sirius put down the newspaper he had been reading and smiled. "I've already drawn it Moony."

"You have? When?" Remus asked.

"A few days ago. You weren't supposed to see me do it, so don't even try wracking your brain for the event." Sirius replied, knowing his partner's thoughts. Remus smiled, and ducked his head.

"I'll go get it. Stay here." Sirius said, he stood up and ran for the stairs, eager to get the aforementioned sketchbook. Within a few minutes he had returned. The dark haired man flopped down on the couch, and handed his lover the book. "Now I haven't sketched anything in a few years, so..." Sirius trailed off as Remus opened the book to the last page drawn on. His eyes widened, and he looked up at his smugly smiling lover.

"I love it Siri. It's perfect." Remus breathed a slight smile on his face.

"Well, I had good inspiration." Sirius responded his voice equally low, and he leaned down to place a kiss on his lover's protruding stomach. Remus pulled his lover up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

And the sketchbook fell, forgotten to the ground. It laid on the carpet, opened to the last sketch. One of Remus standing by a window, staring out into the rain; his hands resting gently on his rounded stomach.

A/N: Well, that's it. Maybe sometime in the near future I'll write some more ficlets, if anybody wants one that is.

Okay, see that little review button on the bottom of your screen? You do? Good. Use it!!!!

Tsuki no Lómelinde


End file.
